The Day We Couldn't Make 'The Toe'
by Mirage DeDreamer
Summary: (Chapter 2 Now Up)The story I wrote to vent actually continues. See what happens to Dib when he is assigned to do a project with the three most annoying people on the planet(No not Zim). Rated PG-13 for language.
1. Friday Afternoon: The Project

Author's Note: I wrote this the day after trying to do a project with my friends, possibly the worst experience of my life

Author's Note: I wrote this the day after trying to do a project with my friends, possibly the worst experience of my life. So of course I turned it into a fic which will probably be around four parts. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. Just incase any kids from school actually log onto this site and read this and realize that they might have a character based on them I apologize. They aren't really. I just needed names since I can't remember any of the names of Zim's classmates being mentioned. And to the three kids who actually have characters based on them(my three group members), I dunno, beat me up in school or something. 

It was another Friday afternoon spent with Mrs. Bitters, and Dib had lost all feeling in his toes. _Six hours,_ he thought to himself. _I've been here for six stinking hours._ It was hard to believe it had only been six hours. He felt like he'd been lost in a void for six years. He could hardly remember anything that had happened all day, not that there had been anything worth remembering, Zim had been unusually quiet today.

The alien had obviously been up all night planning something, Dib just wished he knew what. He had made a point of glaring at him all morning and at lunch but now Zim was asleep at his desk and totally oblivious to whatever hate-filled looks Dib could send him. It was a maddening situation, which Mrs. Bitters could only make worse.

"Now class. Thanks to those worthless piece of slime sub-humans we call the Skool Board I am required to give out progress reports to all your parents so that they wont have heart attacks when they see how badly your failing on your report cards," hissed Mrs. Bitters, obviously very annoyed at having to do anything other than rant on about her favorite subjects, doom and destruction. "And since you've all been doing so poorly on your homework-"

"Mrs. Bitters," said one girl raising her hand and not bothering to wait to be called on. "I don't understand the homework, how come we're getting work sheets on the Human Anatomy? We're still on Space Explor-"

"SILENCE!" screamed Mrs. Bitters making the entire class jump, even Zim woke up for a minute before falling back asleep. "Don't question me! I control whether or not your parents let you live to see next semester!" Everyone shut up and held their breath.

"Anyway," said Mrs. Bitters calming down considerably. "Since all of you have been doing so poorly on your homework I will give you hopeless clods a chance to redeem yourselves with a project. Since you all seem to be doing so most poorly in language arts then that's the area this project will fall into. You will choose an urban legend-"

"Mrs. Bitters!"

"Yes Ted?"

"What's an urban legend?"

"You dare ask the one who holds the red pen to repeat herself?"

"Nevermind, I'll find out."

"Good, as I was saying. You will choose an urban legend, record it on tape so that we may listen to it in class, and you're being graded on sound effects. Due Monday! Questions?" Several kids actually dared to raise their hands.

"Yes Kyle?"

"I don't have a tape recorder."

"Then get one."

"I can't. What'll I do?"

"Fail." 

Kyle's eyes teared up. "But my parents will be mad."

It was hard to tell the expression on Mrs. Bitters's face, in fact it was hard to tell if she even had an expression. "Then perhaps you'd like to earn some extra credit by taking care of our new lab rat this weekend," she suggested rather cynically. Everyone turned to look at the rat cage which was the littered with bones; the rat itself seemed to be gnawing on what looked disturbingly like a human finger.

"Anyone else got a problem," hissed Mrs. Bitters turning to glare at her class in her creepy snake like way. Everyone immediately dropped their hands.

"Good. You will be put into groups. ZIM!"

Zim's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. "Huh-what SIR!" he yelled louder than was really necessary. 

"You'll be grouped with Ross, Kyle and Randy," responded Mrs. Bitters not phased in the least.

"GOOD CHOICE SIR!" replied Zim saluting. "Grouped for what?" he asked the girl sitting behind him quietly. 

"DIB! You will be saddled with hmm," Mrs. Bitters scanned her class list. "Jessie, Sarah and Alyssa. Any problems!" The last part was more a command to be silent than a question.

"No Mrs. Bitters, none what so ever," replied Dib slumping in his chair. 

"Good!" Mrs. Bitters continued on with the assigning leaving Dib to scrutinize his partners.

He glanced over at one of the scariest girls he had ever met. Jessie Gee dug through her pockets (she had about 7 of them). She seemed to be looking for a pencil but all sorts of candy kept falling out. Dib saw Smickers, N'm'N's and even some Sour Tarts. Dib sighed and looked the other way only to see his other group member Sarah.

Sarah seemed to be hyperventilating. Dib experienced a brief moment of concern that the girl might pass out and be sent to the hospital before they could finish their project. He could hear her mutter things like; "I can't take it any more…mutter… mutter, I have to get out ….mutter…mutter, I'm breaking out." Dib turned around in his seat and was confronted with his final group member.

Alyssa had cleverly snuck in a CD player and was listening to it under the hood of the sweatshirt she always wore. Or at least it would have been clever had she not been practically yelling the lyrics as well as drumming along on her desk. "Say it aint so, I will not go. Turn the lights off, carry me home." Dib noted she was pretty good for someone playing the drum parts with a pencil. However she seemed totally oblivious to the world around her, even when the top of her pencil broke off and hit Kyle right between the eyes, she merely grabbed another pencil from her bag and continued her "concert".

_I'm doomed,_ thought Dib. And it was the truth. 

AN: Okay, that was kinda, well not good. But I needed to vent. The next parts will be coming out like tomorrow since it's 10:30pm now. Please review and tell me how to make it better. 


	2. Later Friday Afternoon: The Trek Home

Author's Note: Okay, so it's not my best work, but it is out

Author's Note: Okay, so it's not my best work, but it is out. This could possible turn into more than four parts, and just as easily it could be less than four parts; I don't know. Anyway I was stuck so I found a good stopping part and decided to post what I had. My thanks to my two reviewers. Enjoy the fic. 

"I can't believe how stupid you guys are. Dib can't even get his dad to come and pick us up," ranted Jessie. Dib hardly bothered to listen; it was amazing how long that girl could talk without having to take a breath. "I mean, look how far we've had to walk already walked-"

__

We can still see the skool, a voice inside Dib's head yelled.

"We aren't even halfway there. My arms are getting tired." Jessie stumbled and almost dropped her load, two library books and a calculator manual, just to prove her point. Dib, who had ended up carrying the rest of Jessie's stuff, almost did the same thing. 

"Don't you dare drop those!" shrieked Jessie. "It you do I'll make you pay for everything." Dib just rolled his eyes and kept putting one foot in front of the other.

"Hurry up people," Alyssa called from her position at the front of the group. "And stop yelling at Dib, Jessie, he's carrying all of your crap after all." 

"Shut up you bitch. I'm carrying just as much as he is," protested Jessie, turning bright red and looking like she was about to punch someone's lights out. Alyssa's eyes went to the three books and then to Dib's load and back to Jessie. 

"Are you one drugs again?" asked Alyssa who apparently had no sense of tact what so ever.

"Wow, look at the time," said Dib who didn't have a watch.

_And even if I did I wouldn't be able to look at it,_ he added to himself. The remark did, however, have to effect he wanted on his two group members (Sarah had hyperventilated earlier and disappeared to the nurse's office). Alyssa turned and started walking immediately. Jessie scowled at her but kept silent. And Dib just cursed his luck for the 60th time that day. These two were supposed to be best friends, well depending on whether you talked to Jessie or Alyssa. 

'Oh, we're best friends,' he remembered Jessie saying. 'She's jealous of me really, cause I'm so smart, I just humor her.' Alyssa apparently had different ideas about their friendship, and had made them very clear sense they had started this little trek to his house. 

__

And we can still see the skool, added the voice in the back of his head.

~~~

"Are we there yet?" whined Jessie. 

"Almost," replied Dib for the hundredth time. He was sweating and his arms were killing him; he almost wondered how bad it would be if they really did fall off. He looked around and saw Gaz up ahead walking with Alyssa, he wished one of them would say something before he collapsed. Maybe, he mused, he could fall towards Jessie and hit her once with her math book before he died of exhaustion. 

"Jessie, carry you own crap, Dib's arms are about to fall off," said Alyssa turning around at last. Jessie said something incomprehensible, crossed her arms and stamped her foot. Dib managed to get enough breath to gasp out a plea.

"Please Jessie, my house is just at the end of the street." Even he had to admit he sounded pathetic, but this was not the time to worry about his image.

"Fine, but you owe me," said Jessie reluctantly taking her books and other assorted items back from Dib. 

"Can we go now please?" asked Gaz, speaking for the first time in this fic. (Oh like you never forgot a major character!)

Dib nodded, and they started walking. Alyssa slowed her pace until Dib caught up with her.

"Thanks," muttered Dib.

"No problem. So… I hear you sister has 'The Cims'. Any chance you could talk her into letting me play it?" asked Alyssa looking hopeful. Dib choked, he wasn't sure what he was choking on, he just felt betrayed. Of course that was why she'd stuck up for him. It also explained why she had voted to go to his house. He decided it was best just to ignore her.

~~~

"I can't believe you can't get you dad to go get us a blank tape!" screeched Jessie. "My mom does whatever I want her too, whether I want a blank tape or a Hot Fudge Sunday with the works."

_Which explains why you look like you weigh a good 549 pounds._

"You are so pathetic," concluded Jessie. Dib had given up responding about an hour ago. He just glanced over at her. This seemed to enrage her.

"Then why don't you call this super mom and get a blank tape?" asked Gaz. Gaz had actually shut off the GameSlave, she seemed to find the constant arguing going on in the kitchen amusing.

"What do you know about anything," retorted Jessie. She did, however, reach into her backpack and pull out a cell phone. 

"Where's Alyssa?" asked Dib, jumping at the chance to get away from Jessie.

"Playing 'The Cims' replied Gaz turning on her GameSlave again.

"Well it shouldn't be to hard to get her to help with this project," said Dib getting up.

_Famous last words,_ was all the voice in his head had to say.

AN: As I said I've gotten to the part that I didn't like. I might add in what is happening at Zim's house and stop necessarily basing the entire thing on the true story (which is getting boring). Hopefully the next chapter will be better.


End file.
